A Quest for the restless
by NightStalker22
Summary: Voldemort is feeling restless, he decides to wake his mate up and have some fun! WARNINGS: Slash, Rated strong M, Some Bestiality, Don't read if you are underage I have given warning, not for young or immature eyes! Don't like don't read! HP/LV. Oneshot.


A Quest of the restless.

Pairing : Harry/Voldemort

Summary : Voldemort is restless, he decides to wake his mate up and have some fun!

Warning : Slash, bestiality, very mature.

A/N : Please tell me what you think, I haven't done a slash scene before so I thought I'd give it a try so please review and let me know what you think, no flames, my warnings are there for a reason so don't blame me if you don't like the way it turned out! Just a one shot, my excuse for a little slash writing practice. Thanks for reading!

* * *

OK I reposted this story because I noticed too many mistakes in it and wanted to fix it, I hate so many mistakes, so it had to be done, anyway enjoy!

* * *

It was five years after the war, and Voldemort was laying in bed next to his Harry in Slytherin manor. Harry had joined him at the graveyard in his fourth year, and since that day was working with Voldemort as a spy in the Order of the Phoenix, he had taken Snape's position as spy once Voldemort discovered he was betraying him, and although it would've given him great pleasure to kill him, in the end after much pleading by Harry decided to let the young man kill Snape himself after all the torturous days of having to put up with him at school, no one knew it was Harry that killed him, he knew Dumbledore thought it was he who killed him after finding out about the greasy gits betrayal, but in truth it wasn't.

After he was resurrected in the graveyard he sent his death eaters away, they left with gleeful looks on their faces, thinking he was going to torture then kill Harry, but once they were gone he had let Harry down from the tombstone of his father and pulled Harry into a passion filled kiss, they had more of a connection then anyone had known at the time except for Harry and himself of course, Harry knew exactly how they were connected once he felt Voldemort's lips on his own, and Voldemort couldn't hold back any longer and claimed him there and then in that graveyard, not to mention on the very grave of his father. Neither of them cared for where they were, they only had one thought in mind to claim each other as their own.

Once Harry had gone back to school to let the world know he was back they didn't believe him and called him crazy, which in turn made Harry more determined not to let them see which side of the war he was truly on. His death eaters knew the next day that he hadn't killed Harry in the graveyard due to the fact that it wasn't in the Daily Prophet, and so he had called a meeting to his manor and told them they were not at any circumstances to touch Harry in any way, shape or form. If they dared they would be murdered on the spot without any chance of explanations, to say they were shocked would be an understatement but they soon learnt their places around Harry after he killed Macnair at his manor at the end of Harry's fifth year for trying to cast a stunner at him in a battle at the Ministry of Magic in Harry's fifth year when Harry had to pretend to be on the light side of the war, and stunned Lucius. After that they didn't dare even look at Harry the wrong way.

Once Dumbledore was killed at the end of Harry's sixth year by Harry himself, then the war really got started. It wasn't until his seventh year that it finally came to an end with him attacking the burrow at Bill Weasley's wedding to say they were all shocked about Harry's true loyalty and where he stood in the war also would be an understatement Harry along with the death eaters and Voldemort himself finished off everyone who was there, which was a lot of people, they then went to the ministry and attacked, the next day they were celebrating the win albeit tiredly.

Shaking his head from the memories, Voldemort looked to his left to see the back of his Harry. Still feeling rather restless and extremely horny Voldemort started licking at the nape of Harry's neck and decided he wanted some fun with his younger mate. Transforming into his animagus form he was a ten foot long black snake with ruby eyes.

He slithered his way under the covers that were covering the lower half of his gorgeous mate, careful not to touch him. Once he made his way to his feet he gently flickered his tongue out and ran it along the milky white leg until he reached a milky hip making his way to the other side he repeated the process on the other leg.

He then slowly made his way in between the slightly open legs and slowly flickered his tongue at the limp cock. He made his way from his balls and slowly up his shaft and to the head, dipping his tongue into the slit, savouring the smell and taste of his mate.

Harry moved slightly and moaned in his sleep, inadvertently giving Voldemort better access.

Harry was having the best dream his lover was slowly teasing him with his tongue, and it felt amazing though even in sleep he knew something felt different with his lovers tongue, but not really caring much he just lay there enjoying the sensation, he felt the tongue dip into the slit of his cock and he gave a pleasured moan. He had never had a dream quite like this before, even in his dream he knew that, but it felt amazing and he didn't want to wake up.

Taking the slowly hardening cock into his mouth he sucked as best he could with his tongue still inside the slit, moving his head low, slowly he moved his head back up and scraped his fangs along the hardening shaft as he went. Listening to his lovers sleepy murmurs.

Harry felt the tongue go deeper into his slit, as the mouth went down his cock, he was really loving this dream, he murmured for his lover not to stop.

"Mmm don't stop" he sleepily mumbled, lifting his hips to go deeper into his lovers mouth. He felt two needles along his cock and jolted awake.

Harry lifted himself up on his elbows and looking down he saw a large black snake with ruby eyes with his cock in it's mouth and knew now he wasn't dreaming.

"Tom?" Harry mumbled still half asleep, with slightly wide eyes.

If a snake could grin this one would have been. Looking smug Tom repeated the process and dragged his fangs down his lovers cock this time and enjoying the feel of the cock becoming harder in his mouth.

"Ah.. Tom" Harry bucked once more throwing his head back.

The feel of his lovers fangs running along his cock was heaven, he had never done this before but he loved it all the same.

When his cock was hard enough and fully sheathed in his lovers mouth, Tom sunk his fangs into his cock. Harry wasn't worried about his lovers venom as he knew it couldn't hurt him. He moaned loudly his pleasure, and feel back down on the mattress.

"TOM" Harry moaned.

Tom had an idea and unwrapped his tail from Harry's leg and brushed his lovers entrance with it.

Harry jumped slightly at the sensation of his lovers tail at his entrance, but none the less started to beg.

"Please.. Tom, I need you"

Hearing the plea Tom pushed his tail into his lovers sweet warm hole.

"AHH.. that feels so good.." Harry started to push down on the intruding tail, "more.. Tom" Harry panted.

The feeling of the fangs pumping it's sweet venom into his cock whilst being penetrated by the tail was staring to become to much for Harry and he couldn't control it anymore, he started to push against the mouth around his cock and the tail in his passage, pushing it in deeper.

Tom obliged and pushed his tail deeper into his Harry. He pulled his fangs out and started to suck onto his hard cock.

Harry started to fuck his lover's mouth with wild abandon panted all the while, he felt the tongue push it's way into his slit once again whilst the tail pushed in deeper and bucking his hips he screamed his release.."TOM" Harry came into Tom's mouth and felt his seed travel down the slender neck and be swallowed completely.

With a shudder of absolute pleasure he collapsed on the bed feeling the tail retract from his entrance and the mouth slide up his cock and the tongue pull out of the slit of his cock, he moaned.

"That was the best wake up call I've ever had.." Harry mumbled.

Tom slid up the now fully exposed body of his lover and came to a stop at Harry's face, flicking his tongue out across his lips softly. He then transformed back to his human form.

"Mmm, I thought you would like it.." Tom said, wrapping his arms around Harry, "but I'm not finished with you yet.."

Harry looked up at Tom and grinned, "I would be very disappointed if you were.." Harry rolled Tom onto his back and pounced onto him, straddling his hips and leaning in low towards Tom's lips and ghosted his own lips over them, "I want to fuck you like this.." and without any warning Harry lifted his hips and slid down on Tom's cock with one thrust.

"AHH.. Harry.." Tom moaned.

Harry swallowed the moan with his lips and kissed him deeply, whilst he started to rock his hips slowly.

Tom grabbed his hips and started to rock him faster, plunging his cock deeper into his lover's warm moist passage.

Harry moaned and rocked harder and faster, sliding his sweaty body along his lover's sweaty body, loving the feel of hot slippery skin on skin contact, he broke away from the kiss, and trailed his mouth across Tom's jaw down to his neck and bit into it, drawing blood and sucking it into his mouth, and moaned loudly.

Tom plunged his cock harder and deeper into the tightness of his lover and moaned at the mix of pleasure and pain as he was sucked roughly on the neck.

Harry couldn't take it anymore and with a shudder came on his and Tom's stomach sucking harder on his lover's neck and moaning a mumbled.."Tom."

Tom felt the hot seed from his lover spray on his stomach. Squeezing Harry hips he thrust deeper feeling the muscles contract over his hard shaft and with one last thrust released his seed deep inside his mate.."Harry.." Tom moaned in return.

Without removing the cock that was buried deep into him Harry pulled away from the warm neck and kissed Tom deeply, pulling away he layed his head on his lover's chest as they both came down from the aftershock of orgasmic pleasure. Tom stroking his hair gently.

Harry eyes starting to feel heavy and he struggled to stay awake... "I love you, Tom.."

"Love you too, my Harry..." Tom said, wrapping his arms around his mate.

Harry smiled and not long after fell asleep.

Tom sensing his lover had fallen asleep, didn't bother removing himself before following his lover in total oblivion.

No longer feeling restless.

*****************

Tell me what you think, and please be nice. I know it's not very good, but it was my first time I wrote something like this, and I did try. So please review. Thanks.

**********************************

* * *


End file.
